The One That Got Away
by HayleyV51
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's song. AU dramione: Draco and Hermione are artists and Muggles. One - shot.


**A/N: Song fic. As you can see this is inspired by Katy Perry's song 'The One That Got Away'. Hermione is married to Ron. All flashbacks are italicized. Lyrics are italicized and bolded. Also AU. All wizards mentioned are Muggles and Draco and Hermione are artists. Yes I know it's more than 1,000 words.**

Hermione just got home from work. She greeted Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

'How was work?' Ron asked.

'It was fine.' Hermione answered and went upstairs to her bedroom to put her things. She went back downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She had a flashback of her relationship with Draco.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radio head<strong>_

'_Hermione Jean Granger, where have you been yesterday?' Jean Granger, Hermione's mother, asked._

'_You came home late, young lady.' __Jerome Granger, Hermione's father, added._

'_Dad, me and Draco only made out on his Mustang. And my 18__th__ Birthday is only a week away. Am I not allowed to go home late?'_

'_You aren't until you're 18.' Jean said._

'_Dad…'_

'_I think Hermione's allowed to go home late from now on. But do not abuse this Hermione. Just because I gave you permission to go home late doesn't mean you have to go home late everyday. We'll be out of town tomorrow. You and Draco can have the house yourselves. Just make sure you clean your mess up.'_

'_Yes Dad.' Hermione had a grin on her face._

At the Granger Home

_Hermione and Draco were painting portraits of themselves._

'_Ready to show yours?' Draco asked._

'_Yes.' Hermione showed hers._

'_You really suck at painting you know.' Draco said._

'_Oh you keep saying that since I started painting. At least some of my paintings were on a show. And it was sold for __5,120. More than yours! Show me yours.' Draco showed his._

'_It sucks too.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Fine. It looks good. Looks a lot like me.' Hermione stood up from the bed and said, _

'_Photoshoot! You wait here.' Hermione changed her clothes and got Draco's paintbrush and painted a moustache on her face. She came back to her bedroom and made Draco wear a jacket and a top hat. Hermione led him to the garage._

'_Photogenic. I envy you.' Hermione took a picture using a Polaroid camera. She took some more. Draco painting, stolen pictures, and wacky pictures._

Hermione's 18th Birthday.  
>Granger Home<p>

_**And on my 18**__**th**__** birthday, we got that chained tattoos.  
>Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb up the roof.<br>Talk about our future, like we had a clue.  
>Never plan that one day, I'd be losing you.<strong>_

'_It's your day today!' Draco said happily._

'_What are you wearing?'_

'_Pink gown with a matching veil. You?' Hermione asked._

'_The usual suit.'_

At the party

_The party had already started, and the old people invited were dancing. Draco and Hermione decided to join in and dance as well. When they were tired, Draco grabbed a bottle of whiskey and they went to the rooftop._

'_Let's talk about our future. What would you like to be when you grow up?' Hermione asked._

'_Artist. You asked that like what….. a zillion times?'_

'_Sorry.' They continued talking until Draco said,_

'_Let's get tattoos. Besides, you're eighteen. We will never remove this as long as we love each other.'_

'_How are you going to put the tattoo Draco?'_

'_Hot ink.' Draco grabbed a quill and dipped it into a bottle of hot ink. He drew a heart, an outline on one side of the heart, and a cross below on her arm. Hermione kept on moaning when Draco was doing this._

'_It hurts.'_

'_It'll be over soon.' Draco gave Hermione a peck on the lips. After that, Draco showed his tattoo. It's the same as Hermione._

'_I made this one just yesterday.'_

_**And in another life, I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world.<br>And in another life, I would make you stay.  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.<br>The one that got away.**_

Hermione touched the tattoo on her wrinkled skin. She kept back the tears forming in her eyes.

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on.  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed.<br>Saw you downtown, singing the blues.  
>It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse.<strong>_

_Hermione and Draco slept on the room on the rooftop. They woke up to the light from the sun. Draco stood up immediately._

'_Wha.. where did that come from?'_

'_Morning Hermione.' Draco headed straight for the door._

'_Where are you going? Early in the morning?'_

'_Going back home.'_

'_Okay.' As soon as Draco went out of the door, Johnny Cash's songs were played on the stereo._

Later in the afternoon. At the park.

'_Hey Granger!' It was one of Draco's friends, Crabbe._

'_Draco got his tattoo removed.' Crabbe glanced at Hermione's arm._

'_Just like the tattoo you have.' Crabbe pointed to Hermione's tattoo._

'_Okay.'_

'_By the way, Draco's over there.' Crabbe pointed to a karaoke stall. Hermione saw Draco, singing a sad song._

_**And in another life, I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world.<br>And in another life, I would make you stay.  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.<br>The one that got away.**_

_**The one, the one, the one.  
>The one that got away.<strong>_

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine, no.  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no.<br>I should've told you what you meant to me.  
>'Cause now I pay the price.<strong>_

After finishing her coffee, Hermione went to her bedroom. She lay down on the bed.

_Draco and Hermione were painting on the spare room of the Granger Home._ _They were going to auction the paintings off and the earnings were going to be given to a charity. Draco had started on his own, almost finished. Hermione hadn't even started yet. Draco glanced at Hermione's canvas. He dropped his palette._

'_You just have to paint something, Hermione! At least cooperate! This is for charity you know.' Draco held Hermione's hand and messed up her canvas. He went back to his work._

'_I'm still thinking for an idea you know.'_

_Hermione grabbed a bottle of a red paint. She opened it, and splat it over Draco's elaborate painting._

'_Fuck! You've ruined it!'_

_Draco grabbed his things._

'_Draco no please.. I.. I..'_

'_Shut up! I'm leaving!' He pushed Hermione out of the way and angrily left the house. Hermione was speechless._

_Draco was driving to his aunt's home. He opened the mirror and the veil Hermione wore during her 18__th__ Birthday fell. He stared at it. Little did he know that there were boulders on the road. He tried avoiding it, but crashed off the cliff._

_**In another life, I would be your girl.  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world.<br>And in another life, I would make you stay.  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.<strong>_

Hermione stood up from the bed and went downstairs. Luckily, Ron wasn't there, so she went to the garage and went inside the car. She drove off to the place where Draco died.

_**The one, the one, the one.**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay.  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.<br>The one that got away….**_

**A/N: Despite Hermione being older in the books, here Draco is older.**


End file.
